


¿Papas fritas?

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Furry, HARD, Lars está algo confundido, M/M, Ronaldo está un poco Ooc, pero solo de mencion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Papas fritas? [Ronaldo x Lars]Lars no para de pensar en el rarito rubio que fue su amigo, tendrá una oportunidad para declararse, ¿La aprovechará? *Steven Universe*</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Papas fritas?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :D ¿Por qué el fanfics se llama '¿Papas fritas?' No sé, así que si están confundidas, yo también (xD)
> 
> Esta pareja me encanta y espero que les guste a ustedes tambien.
> 
> Steven Universe le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar, que está haciendo un gran trabajo.

Ronaldo/Lars| One-shot

[Si que era difícil ver a Ronaldo aunque ya habían resuelto la situación, no se sentía cómodo estando con él después de que rechazó su beso, se había sentido peor que nunca al ser arrojado al suelo después de que creyó que podía existir la posibilidad de que empezaran una relación, porque sabía que no había imaginado las manos del rubio recorriendo su espalda bajo su camiseta o cuando sus lenguas se habían encontrado, aunque podía ser su mente jugándole una pasada o quizás Ronaldo se había arrepentido de ese beso... Él quería creer que había sido lo primero]

[Ronaldo le gustaba quizás desde sus 14 años, el chico era nerd, extraño y gritaba demasiado, pero demonios que le encantaba, le gustaba ese irritante y raro rubio, era una tortura verlo caminar por la playa mientras buscaba pruebas sobre sus "hombres serpientes", no sabía si eran sus hormonas, pero sólo con verlo se sentía caliente. Dos veces Sadie lo había escuchado susurrar algo respecto a cuán sexy le parecía Ronaldo, pero ella era educada y prefirió no decir nada, porque parecía que Lars no se había percatado de lo que dijo]

[El frío invierno empezaba a caer en ciudad playa, Steven había pasado por la tienda como 5 veces ese día, quizás más de lo normal, Sadie y Lars ya se estaban preguntando que querría decirles el niño mágico, así que cuando volvió a entrar por la puerta, no dudaron en preguntarle, y por no dudaron, se refería a que la rubia le cuestionó]

Pues quería invitarlos a una fiesta que estamos haciendo las gemas y yo en la playa… Bueno más bien Amatista y yo- La cara de la rubia parecía muy feliz, realmente le apetecía salir de fiesta, ya que Ciudad playa estaba algo aburrida hace tiempo, eso era más debido a que todos los chicos o estaban trabajando o iban a la escuela, no estaban muy pendientes a armar fiestas salvajes- Así que si quieren ir, es mañana a las 6 pm- Y sin decir más, el chico salió de la tienda, claro que regresó en menos de 3 minutos para comprar un par de rosquillas-

[No sabía si iba a ir a esa fiesta, ya que tenía muy en claro que si Steven Universe estaba haciendo una fiesta, era claro que iba a ir toda persona que viviera en la ciudad, eso incluía a Ronaldo, porque tenía claro que esos dos eran amigos., entonces tendría que soportar tener tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos al otro. Sadie lo miró con esa incomoda mirada que ella tendía a poner cuando no sabía que decir o hacer, era una chica de su edad que mucho de chicos no sabía, aunque sí que le alegraba que ahora estuviera saliendo con crema agria, lo agradecía en demasía, ahora se trataban de una forma menos incomoda entre ellos, y ya no se sentía esa aura de incomodidad entre ellos en el trabajo. Para el pelirrojo estaba claro que ella quería decirle algo, pero al ser tan tímida no le salía, por lo que se propuso dejarla tranquila para ver hasta qué punto podría aguantar sin gritar lo que rondaba su cabeza. Claro que no pensó que sería hasta el final del día]

Lars… ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Steven?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a la rubia, ella había sido de las únicas personas –Bueno, Steven y ella– que habían estado presente cuando Lars y Ronaldo se cruzaban en algún lado, ya sea en la calle o en alguna tienda, y era una de las cosas más incomodas que alguien podría presenciar- Sabes que puede estar Ronaldo, ¿Verdad?- Claro que lo sabía, fue la respuesta inmediata que se dio Lars en su cabeza, pero no le importaba a este punto, o eso quería pensar, de todas formas tenía que enfrentar a Ronaldo en algún punto, ¿Y qué mejor oportunidad que esa? Hablaría con ese rarito y dejaría en claro todo lo que quería decirle, y que pasara lo que pasara-

Supongo- Y sin más que decirse, cada uno se fue por su camino, tenía que pensar seriamente en que le diría a Ronaldo, porque estaba consciente de que él, y solo él, había arruinado esa bonita relación que tenían, por sus estúpidas inseguridades, por intentar encajar con los chicos geniales, con gente a la que nunca le importaría ni un rábano lo que pasara con su vida o lo que le ocurriera, había perdido a la única persona que siempre lo había querido, que siempre había estado a su lado, que nunca lo había despreciado-

[Cuando llegó a su casa simplemente subió las escaleras, ignorando olímpicamente que sus padres estuvieran cenando, total, ellos tampoco repararon en él en lo más mínimo, por lo que subió y se encerró en su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente. Al levantarse se metió en la ducha aun más dormido que despierto, ya que la noche anterior no había podido dejar de pensar que le iba a decir a Ronaldo, pero de que le decía lo que sentía por él, se lo decía, ya que estaba cansado de quedarse babeando por el rubio, si le decía lo que sentía por él lo peor que podría pasar era ser rechazado o en el mejor escenario terminarían haciéndolo en la arena, porque si, estaba abierto a acostarse con Ronaldo, tanto tiempo deseándolo como para no querer acostarse con él, además ya era un adulto, podía acostarse con quien le diera la regalada gana. Cuando llegó a su trabajo, Sadie ya estaba ahí, como siempre, solo que para su sorpresa y enojo provocado por los celos, estaba hablando con Ronaldo muy risueñamente, pero el rubio al verle llegar se despidió de ella y salió como si él fuera una peste a la que quería evitar a toda costa. Las 9 horas que estuvieron trabajando Sadie se sintió como amenazada por la fea mirada que Lars se encargaba de dirigirle sin compasión alguna, así que se puso realmente feliz cuando llegó la hora de salida, tanto que no dudó en desaparecer más rápido de lo que canta un gallo]

¡Lars!- Escuchó que le gritó Steven, quien venía felizmente acompañado de su fiel y extraño león rosa- Ronaldo te está buscando, me dijo que si te veía, te dijera que te está esperando por allá- Dijo el niño señalando una parte alejada de la playa, donde claramente no estaba nadie aparte del rubio. Claramente Steven tenía en claro que ambos iban a hacer algo en ese lugar, aunque Lars pensaba que él y Steven no estaban en la misma página, ya que no creía que el inocente Steven Universe estuviera pensando en que ambos se iban a tirar a hacerlo en medio de la playa donde cualquiera pudiera verlos-

[Tuvo que caminar unos 10 minutos, no porque Ronaldo estuviera lejos, sino porque quería retrasar lo inevitable, además quería pensar que era exactamente lo que iba a decirle, porque estaba claro que se iba a confesar aunque le costara la vida, pero ¿Qué iba a decir? Porque eso era claramente lo único que no había pensado. Así que al ver a Ronaldo esperándolo sentado en playa, todo su color se desvaneció más rápido que su valentía, porque ya no sabía si sería capaz de hacer lo que se había propuesto, así que antes de que al otro se le ocurriera decir cualquier cosa, se abalanzó a juntar sus labios en un sorpresivo beso, que esta vez fue bien recibido por el rubio, sabía que tratar de distraer a Ronaldo no era su mejor plan, pero no tenía nada mejor, lo estaría besando hasta que se le ocurriera que decirle, lo que no esperaba era sentir las frías manos del otro subir por debajo de su camiseta, más no le desagradó la sensación, pero sí que empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando se vio acostado sobre la arena, ¿Qué planeaba? En el lugar que estaban prácticamente cualquiera podría verlos, y no dudaba que Steven se apareciera en cualquier momento, sabia lo metiche que podía llegar a ser ese rarito niño mágico, pero dejó de pensar en todo lo que le agobiaba cuando sintió la lengua del rubio recorrer su cuello, eso fue suficiente como para que se concentrara en lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos]

[Cuidando no molestar a Ronaldo que se encontraba muy concentrado en quitarle la camiseta, bajó sus manos al cinturón y lo quitó como si quemara, introdujo ambas manos en la ropa interior, creía que iba ser él quien sorprendería al otro, pero fue él quien quedó sorprendido cuando de improvisto el rubio quitó sus pantalones dejándole prácticamente desnudo, las únicas prendas que aun tenía puesta eran sus calcetines y sus bóxers, los que le cubrían mucho que se dijese, ya que eran de tela fina y muy cortos. Iba a replicar por ser el único que parecía perder ropa, ya que Ronaldo seguía totalmente vestido, pero no pudo decir nada, ya que su garganta estaba seca y no le permitía hablar, pero el rubio pareció entender la muda queja del pelirrojo, así que decidió que también era tiempo de quitarse esa estorbosa barrera que era lo único que impedía que sus cuerpos se tocaran sin impedimento. Cuando estuvo finalmente sin ropa, no dudó ni un segundo en atrapar su boca en un profundo y húmedo beso, no quería dejar que se perdiera ese momento que ambos estaban teniendo por empezar a dudar a ese punto. Atrapó uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes, él no pensaba que los pezones podían ser realmente un lugar erógeno del cuerpo masculino, lo que claramente fue desmentido al ver como el cuerpo de Lars se retorcía bajo las caricias que recibía en ambos pezones, más no evitar quejarse al sentir como Ronaldo dejaba de lado sus botones, pero no se quejó al sentir como su ropa interior era retirada suavemente por sus piernas, estar desnudo en la arena no era algo realmente cómodo, pero si esta era la situación, podía aguantar la arena que no se saldría de su cabello en días. Ronaldo ignoró el miembro erecto de Lars, que al parecer moría por ser atendido, intentando meter su miembro en la sonrosada entrada del pelirrojo, quien se tensó como nunca en su vida, lanzándole una mirada que decía, ‘¿Qué demonios estás pensando?’ al rubio, quien se disculpó por casi hacer una barbaridad. Empezó a lamer sus propios dedos para lubricarlos, cuando creyó que ya estaban listos, introdujo uno en la entrada de Lars, que no pudo hacer más que gemir ante la intromisión, ya que no era como si nunca había tenido sexo anal… Bueno, quizás nunca con otro hombre, pero tenía sus ‘juguetes’ en su cuarto, claro que lejos de la vista pública, así que el dedo de Ronaldo no le era nada fuera de este mundo, por lo que cariñosamente le pidió al otro que se apresurara con eso de la preparación. Cuando ya tenía el pene del rubio haciendo presión para por fin penetrarlo, se asustó un poco, ¿Pero para qué? Ya no era tiempo de echarse para atrás. Sintió la mitad del falo del otro entrar en su cuerpo, la sensación que sentía era entre un cómodo dolor y el placer que tendía a hacer que olvidase completamente el dolor]

[Ronaldo esperó un tiempo prudente para que Lars se acostumbrara a la mitad de su miembro que descansaba entre las cálidas paredes que lo arropaban, esperando a alguna señal por parte del pelirrojo para poder continuar. Momentos después ambos habían empezado un suave vaivén que solo lograba impacientarlos a los dos, por lo que segundos después ya habían empezado las fuertes estocadas, juntaron sus labios intentado buscar aun más contacto. El miembro de Lars era aprisionado entre el estomago de ambos, mientras Ronaldo no paraba de embestir al pelirrojo, porque tenía que admitir estuvo esperando eso durante algún tiempo]

[Después de un tiempo, que para ambos se sintieron como horas, llegaron al orgasmo, quedándose en la misma posición en la que estaban durante varios minutos, mirándose sin saber que decirse el uno al otro]

Te amo, ¿Lo sabes?- Le preguntó al rubio, quien momentos antes se había recostado al lado del pelirrojo en la arena, estaba muy feliz de haber tenido ese momento con el rubio, no creía que después de lo que habían hecho, no podría volver a levantar el rostro si Ronaldo lo rechazaba-

Lo sé, Sadie y Steven me dijeron algo así- Las mejillas del pelirrojo no pudieron evitar ponerse tan rojas como la sangre, no podía creer que Sadie y Steven se atrevieran a decirle algo tan personal al rubio- Yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti, ¿Por qué crees que te seguía a todas partes? Lars, yo te amo- Y si no había sido la declaración más cursi que había escuchado, estaba entre las 5 más cursis, pero no por eso no le había conmovido, se acercó a besar los labios de quien ahora era su novio, quien recibió contento el beso, y habría llegado más lejos de no haber sido por el chillido de felicidad que se escuchó detrás de unas rocas-

¡¿Quién diablos está ahí?!- Y no era que le diera vergüenza que alguien lo viera con su novio, lo que no quería ser visto desnudo por cualquier pervertido que pudiera estar observando su bonito momento, por lo que ambos un tanto avergonzados por poder ser vistos, se vistieron más rápido de lo que se habían desvestido- ¡Sal de ahí!- Y la sorpresa no había sido más al ver que era Steven, quien no venía solo, estaba acompañado de su fiel león-

¡Estoy tan contento por ustedes!- Gritó el niño, se podía ver que quería abrazar a los ‘tortolitos’, pero estos acababan de tener sexo y lo último que debería hacer era abrazarlos-

¿Qué tanto viste?- Preguntó sonrojado el rubio, se sentía realmente mal, ya que pensaba que podía haber traumado al pequeño Steven, ya que no quería problemas con las gems-

¡Todo, todo el tiempo!*- Dijo saltando un poco, quedándose a una respectiva distancia de los otros- Pero no se preocupen, que yo hago peores cosas con León**- Terminó de decir mientras sonreía, y subiéndose a la espalda del león rosa, volvió a la fiesta, dejando a la pareja realmente confundía y en cierta medida asqueados-

¿Quieres ir a mi casa?- Y con esa simple frase, abrazados se fueron a casa del pelirrojo, quizás a repetir-

**Author's Note:**

> *Frase de Gravity falls, Mabel le dice eso a Dipper después de que sea rechazado por Wendy.
> 
> **Mención a la pareja de León/Steven. Mi hermana ha publicado fanfics de ellos en Amor Yaoi


End file.
